


Bloody Blades and Feral Heats

by Narla



Series: Bloody Blades and Feral Heats [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Grisha Yeager, Adorable Armin Arlert, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Character Development, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Cute Eren Yeager, Cutie patooti, Cutting, Dead Carla, Depression, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren POV mostly, Eren is hurting, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, First a/b/o, Hanji Is A Crazy Bitch, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have shit grammar, I mean like as short as Levi short ;), I seem to be able to only really write angst, Incredibly short chapters, Jealous Eren Yeager, Knotting, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Mostly first pov, Mpreg, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Eren, Omega Verse, Please Don't Kill Me, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possible future babys, Scent Kink, Schools a bitch, Sorry Not Sorry, Spelt Jaeger not Yeager, Submissive Eren Yeager, The smut is very Eventual, This fic is basically one huge trigger, What Have I Done, irregular updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narla/pseuds/Narla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was born as an Omega, why is he an omega. Only girls are omegas. Eren is different from the other not because of his status but because of something entirely different.<br/>Beaten and bloody left alone with his obsidion blade in the midst of Heat.<br/>What will happen when a short ass batshit crazy Alpha comes along?<br/>(don't worry though it might not be what you think cause I'm shite at writing summarys)</p><p>(29-10-2016) A/N:<br/>Hehehe I lied, plz don't kill me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Obsidian heart

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own SNK/AOT characters or the manga, anime, ova's or any other adaptations of the SNK/AOT franchise.  
> The only thing I own is this fic <3  
> Which is a transformative work \\(^_^)/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ART DONE BY ME!!!!:  
> http://i68.tinypic.com/w7oahs.jpg

why me? why am I a Omega? All I wan't to do is be is Normal? Why am I the only male Omega?  
I snapped awake to the life I never asked for, the nightmare long faded to the back of my conscious ready to jump back at any sign of weakness.  
I got out of bed my sleep tasseled hair lazily falling across my eyes and my cloths too big for my skeletal frame shifted under my careful movements, reaching down to my dresser I pulled open one of the draws then lifted up the false base to reveal a secret compartment and nestled inside my best friend lay, coated in my stale blood and tears.  
I worshiped my obsidian blade that opened rows along my skin.  
Flexing my bony wrist i found the abused vein against the tens of pale scars that adorned my tanned flesh, in a flash I had whipped the small dagger against my scarred skin drawing more of my precious life source out into the world. My scent of blood mixed with my smell of calmness created an almost terrifying atmosphere I small knock at my door lifted me out of my trance the small voice that carried into my room told me that School was soon.  
Looking outside of my small window that light now flooded into, and the new layer of red glistening my blade, my brain registered that it must be almost mid-morning, the soft voice... Armins voice continued to shake me out of my thought.  
"Eren are you okay? Have you been coping?" I considered, no I haven't been coping but my throat rasped out,  
"I'm fine Armin just gonna take a shower" Lying had become my next best friend the type of friend who could stab you in the back without a second glance, the type of friend who you would trust without hesitation.  
My small bedroom surprisingly had its own en-suite and shower, I pulled my blood-stained clothes off and placed them in the laundry basket carefully covering the bright red splotches that dotted the fabric. I turned the shower on hot and pulled my weak frame underneath the water cascading over my back, scalding my skin, I shivered at the feeling and drenched my body in soap, afterwards I turned on the cold and cooled my skin so Armin didn't know I had just roasted my entire body, I climbed out and wrapped a towel around my waist.  
The only shirts I ever wore were the long sleeved tops that covered my ruined arms. I picked one that hung lower down to my thighs, it was plain black along with my jeans and tattered imitation converse's. I put on my black frames that hung low on my nose and shuffled out the door, ignoring Armins request's that I should eat some food and made my way to school.  
I was never crazy about school, I always got picked on people saying that I was a failure of an omega and no one wanted me as a mate, in short I was disgusting to them. I got food thrown at me and none of the teachers seemed to care, some days I would walk into class and see people had written what they thought of me on my desk, this usually consisted of "Failure", "Die", "Why are you still here", "Fag" and so many other's that I had stopped counting.  
When the teacher arrived for first period he called out names for the roll, he always missed mine. The teacher was an alpha. He announced that a new student was coming into our class, I lifted my head which had fallen to the desk and a brown ponytail of hair bounced into the room she introduced herself as "Hanji".... she was a Beta, he eyes lit up on me as she scented the class she bounced over and slammed her hands down on the desk and looked into my eyes and yelped .  
"Oh My God! Y-your a OMEGA!" my head fell back on the desk with small thump "Oh come on now, don't be shy" the teacher coughed trying to get her attention the whole class looked at me with disgusted eyes "PLEASE let me study you, Please~" I ignored her in favor of doodling in my book Hanji pulled the kid out of the seat next to mine and sat down then proclaimed "Teach I'm sitting here!" The teacher looked at her confused at what just happened then handed everyone a sheet of paper explaining scientific notations I looked down and saw that the teacher had kindly written "Fag" on the corner I glanced at the beta sitting next to me and quickly turned away when I saw she was staring intently at me the whole time, I decided sleep was better and dozed lightly on the table.  
The bell rung for home and I walked out the gates turning around just in time to see the brown mop of hair barrel into me "OMEGA!, hey hey I'm Hanji what's your name?, your an omega right? will you let me study you? I've never seen a male omega! Do you have heats? Do you have a uterus? Do you have an Alpha?" I stared blankly at her and tried to roll her off but I only succeeded in making her pout and pin me down harder. Tears started welling in my eyes I didn't understand what she wanted with me. She finally noticed my tears and let me go, I bolted out of her arms and ran home I could hear her behind me and I ran harder my legs aching in exhaustion.  
What did she want with me? Did she want to breed me to someone like everyone else? Like my father?


	2. When Heat Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but know we have the Actual chapter YAYYYY! 
> 
> :P
> 
> Your gonna hate me for this one...  
> *runs away*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that Omegas need to loved and cared for so what happens to Eren when he's not is really bad....  
> *huffs in annoyance*  
> So hard to explain and also not spoil story   
> DX

I slowed my pace as I reached closer to my home, I tried to open the front door as silently as I could and slipped through. My father Grisha had his back turned to me when I saw him standing in the kitchen, he put a cork stopper on a half drained bottle of whiskey amongst the many scattered around the room then stumbled to his room. I felt tears pricking at my eyes and ghosted my way up the stairs I was to scared to eat when that monster was here.  
I reached up and touched one of the pale scars against my neck whimpering as I climbed into my nest, Today had been as horrible as ever.  
With that thought I drifted off into an exhausted sleep but the nightmares of my continuous beatings still haunted me.

I presented earlier than most children at the age of 10 and a lot of my old friends still haven't presented, When my dynamic was revealed almost everyone left me Armin and Mikasa are the only people left who cares. Armin hasn't presented and I think he might be a beta he is my lifeline and the only person I can confide in besides my blade that always listens, Mikasa presented a few weeks ago as an Alpha and now she keeps trying to protect me, she scent marks me when I'm not looking and chases everyone off... But that doesn't stop the abuse.  
Dad was fine until mom died.  
cancer.  
She had an advanced malignant brain tumor, she had only three weeks with her after we found out about it, she died shortly after the term.  
Grisha was devastated and grieving for years blaming himself and then eventually me.   
He beat me and abused me and eventually raped me, he only did it once, he went in dry and tore my ass apart he found every physical and mental way to hurt me and boy did he do just that.

I come home everyday wishing he would just leave me alone, even if he wasn't there id be cowering and having nightmares. My nest was always unfamiliar it never gave me any protection or security. I'm always asking myself why I am a ugly disgusting omega, i deserve to die because i killed mother she gave birth to me and from that she got cancer its all my fault I'm a failure that i get bullied... I couldn't do that to Armin though he was my best friend and like he was my own child i didn't want to leave him in this cruel world crawling with filth Even if i deserve to die doesn't mean i will.

I woke up drenched in sweat and with a raging hard on I gasped heavily willing air to invade my swollen lungs, My skin was on fire every movement causing me to moan into my pillow. I sat up. I had to leave this place now.

I was in Heat.

I lifted myself out of my foreign nest of pillows and blanks grabbed my blooded blade shoved it in my shoes and ran down the hall yesterdays cloths clinging to me like a second skin, I knew what would happen when i went into heat my father had threatened me many times he would sell me off to be some lowlifes omega bitch or put into a brothel where i would be sterilized and mated over and over. I got out of the house and turned to go down the street I heard several alphas coming after me I ran because not only did my life depend on it so did what little sanity i had left did as well.

Exhausted I almost collapsed in ally, I felt like I had been running for hours when i looked up at the sky i frowned a little, i had ran for the most part of the day. My forgotten phone buzzed in my pocket and i tentatively pulled it out and glanced at the caller ID. The name revealed it was Armin

"EREN WHERE ARE YOU?!" I flinched as I answered and his voice came through, i felt like breaking down  
"Armin... i-i" I said in a very low voice as tears threatened to come through  
"Eren are you okay? I've been so worried about you" Sob's overrided my body as Armins soothing voice comforted me in imaginable ways   
"I'm in heat" The line went dead and i thought he had hung up but a second later his voice cracked through the speaker  
"Eren where are you i'll come get you" I yelped as the phone had been tugged from my grasp, turning to see who dared to take the small device my nose was assaulted by the scent of a rutting Alpha who held me down on the sodden ground and sniffed at my gland   
"Little helpless omegas shouldn't run around in heat" I whimpered "Does the Little omega want my cock up his cunt" I clawed at the Alpha pinning me and growled which turned into a whimper when the Alpha bared his teeth   
"Little whore, you should take it like a good bitch" I cowed my mind threatening to break, another Alpha's voice took to the air  
"This Omega deserves a knot bigger than with all that sweet slick" Even more slick poured out of my hole dampening my tattered jeans at the remark my inner omega jumping in delight of being wanted but as the Alpha came closer my instincts told my aching legs to run the female had a dangerous gleam to her eyes which i didn't like , i bared my teeth at the Alpha still on top of me and bit his arm ripping a huge gash. He howled in pain and I scooted out from underneath him and pushed my legs harder and further than ever before my endurance soon gave out and i slipped on the ground and crashed into the ground once more sobbing. 

 

They caught up with me not the first Alphas but others who had smelt my heat driven scent they drew near and I was unable to do anything just left on the harsh pavement a few feral growls, yelps and breaking bones were heard as I pulled myself half upright on a nearby wall pulling my legs in I was terrified as images of my father raping me came flooding my memory like a dam breaking loose my sanity slipping away as I held my obsidian blade against my throat ready to end it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh please dont kill me   
> *hides behind Levi*


	3. Mate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the underbelly of the streets to the royal palace everybody has a Mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrry this took so long school is being a pain at the moment and i have lots of homework already DX

Chapter 3   
3rd Person POV :   
A sudden terrifying growl halted everyone's movements as a terrifying short bat shit angry Alpha tore through lives and limbs to get to the distressed Omega who was ready to come to his own brutal death to escape the world. Once he reached the omega with dulled teal eyes that had tears pricking at the corners who was huddled onto the filthy ground of the dark putrid ally that held the absolute scum of society. He pulled off his black suede jacket and wrapped it around the trembling being into a tight hug... Mate The one and only person who could make your soul whole again. Mates share souls and the longer they are apart the worse off they are, some people die without ever finding their truly destined. These words tore through his mind as he snarled lifting his lips in a primal growl at the remaining scum who cowed away at the pure white hot rage that bubbled beneath his hard exterior. The raven eyes that had frightened the very core of most softened slightly as he set his eyes on the caramel haired boy with teal eyes and flecks and gold who still wielded the blade of corrupted darkness, the boy who in heat and crying in his arms. 

Eren POV:   
"Mine"   
Those words resonated through me like a harp string being plucked as my Mate's glorious smell overcame my senses his husky voice making my weak knees tremble. This man was my Mate. He looked at me with sharp gunmetal eyes filled with longing for my touch I whimpered, I had longed for this so much, my heat was driving me crazy with desire but as I lowered the knife from my neck he saw the unhealed cuts on my arm when the sleeve had fallen down to my elbows he lightly took my arm inspecting every inch of the torn flesh and fat tears were on the verge of running down my flushed face.   
" No. nononononononono. he had seen them. my unhealed cuts my silver scars that mark my skin. I'm a failure, he's seen it. he won't want me. Yet he's cradling my shaking body, he's holding me like I'm so precious, like I'm worth something. That intoxicating scent is everywhere, it wraps around me like blanket, a wall separating me from the world. From danger. From myself. 

All there is, is alpha. 

Protection. 

Safe. 

"Alpha is here." 

He wouldn't want a omega like me, I'm an ugly omega who deserves to die. The tears were know streaming down my face as I hiccuped between breaths, I felt a hand cup my cheek and I lean't into it, my omega seeking as much comfort as possible I heard him coo'ing trying to settle me down but I couldn't as the harming words savaged my mind. 'Failure, scum, fag, worthless, unloved, dead' all these things flooded into my find as I cried into this man's chest desperately clutching his shirt as if I would die without him... In a sense I would. 

My mind was ever close to breaking. 

He pulled me closer and I wondered if he could love someone as filthy and disgusting as me and his next words surprised me so much I thought I it was a silent whisper conjured from my own mind   
"Your so Beautiful my little Omega" I shuddered and more slick pumped out of my body as the praise sent a pang of glowing warmth right down my spine to the already searing heat pooling in my crotch I smelt my arousal thick and heavy in the air and the scent of my strong Alpha who protected and caged me with his own limbs. I felt like I had become weightless as I soared through the air and my mates arms held me from drifting off into the depths of my own mind my eyes became lidded and droopy as my consciousness slipped out of my grasp and the world of the dreams invaded and suffocated me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK~!  
> XD  
> and please don't hate me for whats next :P  
> Kudos, comments and promts are always welcome   
> 030  
> (.:^_^:.)


	4. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is ever as it seems even in the delirium of heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't blame me if this is shit because I wrote this instead of sleeping

_3rd Person POV_

Eren felt someone's lingering touches tracing his skin drawing inane pictures and gentleally caressing his hair with so much affection he felt he would burst with the feelings bubbling up inside him as his heat subsidised ebbing away like a waves farewell from the beach's of his mind, when the touches abruptly ended Eren feel back into a exhausted sleep.

 

It wasn't until he became completely lucid that Eren realized that he was in one of the most comfy beds he had ever felt and he snuggled into a patch of fading warmth next to him he was on cloud nine... Wait he didn't have a comfortable bed or anyone he shared a bed with, what was going on?

Erens vision was swarmed from distant memorys, he whispered to himself 

_"Heat"_

Those words sunk into him as he tried to remember what happened after he ran away from the place that he was hated... What happened after?

He racked his brain searching for an answer when a strangely familiar scent filtered through his nostrils and his inner omega keened in delight 

**Mate**

Tea leaves and the smell of a fresh forest before rain would fall was the cryptic smell that hung in the air and Eren nuzzled into a nearby pillow to get more of that comforting delectable scent he groaned as he scented what else he could find in the air and smelt the smell of his lingering heat

_Fuck_

Eren was just out of heat and rutting up against a pillow of a alpha he didn't even know, but he'd be dammed if the smells didn't drive him crazy with lust. 

After a few short minutes a series of loud raps could be heard through the door and Eren whimpered when he scensed it was his alpha.

 

Levi POV

I woke up this morning with the little brat curled into my side and I felt myself growl possessively when I glanced at the scarrs that littered his arms and the signs of deep gash wounds in his back I got up out of bed and smirked when the omega whined at the loss of contact then snuggled into my comforter. Wandering down into the kitchen to pour myself some tea I nearly lost my shit at the Brown haired beta lounging in my living room 

"Fucking shitty glasses what are you doing here?" I let loose another growl at the thought of someone coming near my omega sleeping in my nest 

Her head spun like a pinwheel and when her eyes settled on mine and I saw her nostrils flare I did lose it

"Out now" My dominance filled the roon intoxicatingly and she nodded recogniseing a angry alpha ready to protect his mate 

"I'll come back soon then" before she finished that sentence I cut her Off

"NOW!" she grinned maniacally and ran out the door before I could tear her throat 

 

I heard whimpering coming from the bedroom and I hurried in seeing what was wrong with my omega and I saw his huddled form crying into my pillow, I crooned to him and his head snapped up at the sound and I saw tears tricking at his eyes and my heart broke in two for the being who looked tiny in my huge bed 

"hey are you okay?" I stepped closer and he ran into my arms sobbing I held him close and rubbed the nape of his neck to calm him down and I felt him nod into my chest after a bit

"wha-?"

"you were in heat and in a fucking filthy ally when I found you... Maybe two weeks ago" I cut off his question 

He gasped  
"two?" I nodded and he reached up to fell at his scent gland for the mark that wasn't there and I smiled at his confusion  
"y-you didn't mark me?" I shook my head then brushed away the stray strands of hair that got in my way of overserving my perfect mate  
"I didnt think you wanted to be bonded so young" I said with a slight shrug and his teal and golden eyes widened in surprise my end t words silenced him "you seem worth waiting for" his sniffling returned and the the usual crease in my brow deepened  
"but I'm worthless" his words were said so softly but the intention was there  
I hugged him with renewed vigour  
"your not worthless your priceless"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3  
> Bet I made you scared the last chapter didn't I?
> 
> *Runs for the hills with a Apricot*
> 
> I'm pretty sure my chapters are getting shorter


	5. Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >:3   
> Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha 
> 
> :'(
> 
> ;-;
> 
> T-T  
> I'm sorry my poor little baby Eren
> 
> DX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is where "the shit" shall go down then stuff happens and :P
> 
> WARNING:  
> This may have a triggers for some people

3rd person POV

 

Eren heard his phone buzz obnoxiouslying on the table and he looked to Levi who nodded before answering it on its last ring and Grishas voice filtered through the staticy line

 _"You little whore! where are you?!"_ Eren whimpered but didn't answer as he dropped to the floor his weakened heart thrown back into turmoil and Levi snatched the device out of his shaking hands as the man On the other side yelled abuse 

 _"Who's this"_ Levi asked cautiously

 _"WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?! EREN YOU SLUT IS THIS YOUR FUCK BUDDY?! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT KEEP HIM HE'S WORTHLESS, EVEN FOR A GOOD FUCK!"_ Levi was visibly trembling with the need to rip this fuckers head Off but after a few deep breaths he caught his omegas scent that was dripping in fear and hurt he awkwardly wrapped his arms around him and Eren balled into his arms sobbing and spreading snot all over levis shirt 

Levi picked him up and carried him to the bathroom to get cleaned up. He turned on the water which gushed into the free standing bath and stripped off what little cloths they both had on. Eren had calmed down a little when Levi picked Eren up bridal style and stepped into the bath with the boy in his arms, when they both sighed into the water Levi started to wash Eren by turning him around and spooning him from behind showering him kisses while they both Eren calmed down 

"Alpha" Eren leaned as far back as he could into Levi and his occasional hiccups started to fade as Levi recognized his omega was calling out to him and he emmited a low croon to comfort his omega.

Eren eventually fell asleep in Levis arms and Levi smiled fondly at him even after knowing him for so little time he knew he had already fallen on love with the golden haired omega who has utterly stolen his heart  when the water started to go cold Levi lifted his mate out and carried him to bed 

When Levi set Eren down he heard the omegas phone buzz with an apparent urgency and he answered the device 

 _"hello?"_ Levi didn't know anything about Tue omega who lay in his bed except his name was Eren so he had no idea about who this _Cutie Patooti_  caller was and a soft voice called him over the other line

 _"Eren? Who is this?"_ Leviwas unsure how to respond 

"This is Erens mate... Levi Ackerman. You?" he heard a sharp gasp coming from the small voice

"N-no way? I'm Armin. How's Eren?" Levi huffed a little then realized Eren _had_ been missing for two weeks during his heat 

 _"he's good just weak and scarred"_ Armin knew what Levi was talking about 

_"can I come over to see him?"_

_"yea sure I live at XXX, you got that brat?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry~  
> DX


	6. Cutie Patootie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm back after... Some... time  
> *awkward silence*  
> And I have updated again, Yay
> 
> Okay okay now time for the summary, ach hem  
> *clearing throat*
> 
> :P  
> Armmmmiiiinnnnnnn arrives and stuff happens and I can't write summary   
> That's pretty much it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to draw some fanart but I once again have no inspiration :(   
> If you would like to draw some fanart or something please do <3 and I'll put it on the next chapter in a link XD
> 
> Notes, notes, notes   
> *thoughtful humming*   
> I have nothing!

Eren POV

 

I yawned as muacluar arms held me in a sweet embrace as my Mind wandered into darker places and my body started to tremble uncontrollably, past memorys held me down and enthralled me as pieces of my broken heart were shattered one by one until the very core remained. They say that the core of your heart is where the best times are kept and one image played itself over and over in my head, Armin, he and I were reading a book about the ocean while mom watched us with loving eyes. I was shaken awake by... Mate? I realized I didn't know his name and my omega growled at me telling me I need to know everything and the raven eyed man spooned me until I felt the tears that had been running down my face, I was crying?

A faint chime sounded at the door and my head perked up the dreams mostly faded by now and my mate gave me a curious look, at least I think it was or it could've just been a scowl, who knows? Then he started towards the door and My head collided with the pillows when another wave of tiredness hit me and I yawned into the soft cloud of feathers that smelled like my Alpha and before I knew it he was walking in on the rolling around in his scent, eager to replace the smell on the body and I blushed when I saw a beet red blonde mushroom behind him.

_"Armin?!"_ I exclaimed I unconsciously scented the air and my eyes widened as I picked up the scent of another omega and I felt threatened that he was so close to what's mine and I bared my teeth at my best friend and he cowed back and showed me his neck, my omega relaxed a little when Armin submitted but he was still to close to my Alpha who was now chuckling to himself. Butterflies erupted in my stomach when I head his velvety voice and I'm pretty sure I had died right then and there because I must've been in heaven.

He moved closer to me and sat on the bed, when he was seated I marked him I needed him to have my scent On him, to show everyone he was mine.

When that was done and my instincts calmed down I turned back to my friend who was still as red as a tomato and my gaze stiffened when I thought that he would be an omega like me, but unlike me he would be desired he had the ideal omegaian body. Plump and curvy while I was lean and lanky and I envied every bit of it, I glared at him and when he started emitting distress signals I dropped Off the bed and ran over to him before guilt consumed me eating away at me 

"oh Armin, I'm so sorry" I nuzzled into the others neck and I felt so bad

"it okay Eren" Armin sounded terrified his voice thick with fear "I just don't know what to do"

I felt even worse then, what could I do? I couldn't help myself or anyone. Why did this Cutie Patootie want my help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so lucky to have such beautiful readers who leave me amazing comments and have given me so much more than kudos and I love looking on A03 just to see if anyone has commented cause you guys make my day ^w^
> 
> Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think about the story and if you would like to make a contribution I'd be more than happy to incorporate it into the fic (it also helps when I'm having a huge ass writers block)
> 
> Byeeee~  
> *grabs some coffee and shuffles down on chair*


	7. Comforting your own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin is an omega.  
> Eren is scarred and Armin wants help.  
> Levi is a Badass.
> 
> Thats it, thats the literal plot of this chapter. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to update today because, dun dun dun dun~  
> Today is international fanworks day :D  
> And I'm pleased to announce that this has motivated me to write more than ever, you guys are awesome~!
> 
> ^w^  
> Cutie Patooti and Protective Eren is a great mix + Levi
> 
> _(:3｣∠)_  
> Also happy Valentines Day for yesterday or today idrk <3  
> Let me Shower you with the Seductive walrus~  
> _(:3｣∠)_  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

**3rd Person POV**

Eren stuttered and Armin looked at him with wistful eyes and he relented, promising to share with Armin everything he knows which wasn't much.

 _"U-um i know that we like to be loved and cared for and we get really emotional and hormonal if we don't get attention"_ Armin nodded his understanding while Eren chewed his lip unwilling to say the next parts without his Alpha but he didn't want him to leave either. Armin noticed this internal dilemma that the tanned boy was having and held him closer and whispered into his ear,

 _"Tell me later if you want"_ Eren lightly shook his head and whispered back

 _"N-no its fine, ughh we also get really umm heated around rutting Alphas"_ Armin peered at his friend in fascination and concern  _"Mom also told me when i was little that it can trigger our heats"_ Armin put a steady hand on Erens shoulder when he started shaking slightly and giving out a distressed scent and Eren calmed when he lean't into the soft comforting scent of another omega  _"As soon as you meet your destined you will know its him... or her but your mate will only know you if they scent you in heat or if you tell them"_ Eren took a deep breath and the blonde mushroom took this as a sign to say something to distract his friend 

 _"How do you know?"_ Eren pushed his hair back off his face wondering how to word it

 _"You just know, its hard to explain. I found... well My Mate found me in heat so i can't even-"_ Eren stopped when he heard a dark growl coming from the nearby Alpha who was watching the two Protectivly and the thought of someone touching what was his made his instincts howl in a white hot rage. 

 

_Mine_

 

The blond coconut whimpered and Eren clambered onto his Alphas lap nuzzling into his chest to calm the shorter man. Levi knew his scent was all over the other but he marked the boy again fighting down the urge to take him right then and there in front of the omega who shuddered in the corner because of all the sex in the air from Erens lingering heat

Eren didn't want his friend to see what his Mate wanted to do to him and he whimpered in attempt to calm his Alpha whose gaze softened and everyone settled down enough to not flip there shit

 

**After a small while~**

 

 _"Hey Eren are you coming back to school?"_ Eren actually had know idea and he tugged at the long sleeves that covered his arms 

 _"Uhm I don't rea-"_ Levi cut in

 _"We're not having a brat yet, You should go"_ A bright blush bloomed on the younger's bruised cheeks and Armin piped up to relive some tension that had been building for awhile

 _"Great! We should drop by at your place and get your stuff"_ Eren felt anger and tears pricking at the thought of going back there and Levi abandoning him.

Eren snapped out of it when he heard the Elders Cooing and he sucked in a shaky breath for whats to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK~
> 
> \\( ﾟヮﾟ)/
> 
> Kudos Welcome and so are suggestions,   
> (・ω・)  
> I basically live off suggestions 
> 
> (.:^_^:.)  
> Thanks for reading <3


	8. Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a shitty chapter half cause angst and half cause I really should be sleeping   
> Anyway  
> Eren has a breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sowwy for the late update :P  
> I am typing this when I should be sleeping  
> -.-   
> Sleeeeeeeeppppp 
> 
> Oh and also I am putting a TRIGGER WARNING on this because of self harm also the rape scene   
> Don't like? Don't read!  
> Well I don't really like it ether but enjoy the longer than normal chappy ^_^
> 
> Oh yea I've put a flashback thingy on the rape scene so if you want to skip you can ^^

**Eren POV**

 

 

I felt my eyelids flutter open as harsh light assaulted my teal orbs and I groaned and sat up rubbing my red eyes.

Dreams? No, Nightmares.

I panicked slightly when I noticed my surroundings were different but then i recognised the slightly sweet scent of Levi, he smelled of Vanilla and fresh tea but if you searched further you could detect a faint windex smell, I giggled a little when I thought of my alphas cleaning habits... Surely he didn't want someone as filthy as me for a mate.

My nightmares suddenly came back to me like a hurricane, Grisha beating me, starving me.

raping me.

I clutched my stomach and curled in on myself in revoltion as I remembered what he said and did to me

~flashback~

I ran around the park near our house with a kid called Thomas he moved in down the street and I met him at at school this morning he didn't really mind me being an Omega and he was an Alpha.

he called me over after we played on the flying fox and he grasped my hand

"E-Eren I really like you" I blinked once then twice

"Really? I like you too" suddenly he kissed me and I felt heat rising up my cheeks and ears

I was really happy until I got home with dad

"Eren, what were you doing with that Alpha scum?" I looked back at dad

"Thomas? He's not scum" my dad looked at me with crippling eyes and i felt myself shrivelling under his glare

"What were you doing?" I yelped as he grabbed my arm

"he asked to be my mate" I stammered out and my dad gripped my shoulders and then yanked my pants down

"this will teach you a lesson you omega slut" I whimpered as he bound my hands and mouth with tape.

Dad was being mean again

He stripped me ripping the bare cloths off my thin limbs, then I felt something at my entrance.

He snapped his hips forward tearing me apart and I screamed

the sound didn't make it past the thick tape as he slammed into me and the burning intensified I knew i was crying, screaming for mommy to come and save me

"Is this what you wanted you little whore?"

Mommy was gone she couldn't save me

I passed out from the pain after what seemed for ever as my fathers thrusts became more erratic

I wished I had died instead of mommy

~end flashback~

I screamed as the images flooded through my head. I scratched my arms trying to forget.

I could never forget.

no matter how hard I tried that one memory had always haunted me.

if I mated with Levi would the same thing happen?

I need to feel the pain I knew that Levi had some knifes somewhere and I waddled to the kitchen in search of something, anything to help

one big butchers knife stood out amongst the rest and I grabbed it

as soon as I felt the weight of the blade I knew I was in control now, the blade glided across my skin in a beautiful fluid motion, instantly finding the abused vein and drawing more crimson into the bleak world I live in.

this is what keeps me grounded, alive

several cuts later my mind cleared enough to see the mess I had created, blood stained the floor and benches leaving red smears everywhere.

I knew I had to clean but all I did was sink to the red floor coating my cloths in gore

Levis going to be mad at me

 

Levi POV

I sighed into my hands as I looked at the clock on the wall, I didn't want to leave Eren at home but at the same time I didn't want to lose my job and not going to work for a fortnight will do that to people.

just thirty more minutes then I can go back to my Omega.

I walked into my apartment only to be greeted with a distressed scent of Eren and blood, lots and lots of blood. I rushed to him and found the kitchen knife still in his hands and I gasped as my eyes traveled further up his arms. Silver scarres littered his caramel skin but now blood still pumped out of the lips of eighteen new rows on his arms

I quickly bound them and rushed him to my car then drove to the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you guys are amazing, all the responses have been positive I some way or form   
> Seriously though all the comments, kudos, subscribes, bookmarks and hits are leaving me as giddy as a potato.... Oh no what have I done???  
> Please don't eat me Sasha   
> *runs for the ocean*  
> Heh she wont find me here  
> Oh shit Potatos cant swim  
> ;-;  
> As I said I should be sleeping  
> Byeeeeeeeeeee~


	9. I hate my phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bitch to upload   
> So Levi is my overprotective raven of cuteness, Eren is a brat and Hanji... Is Hanji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School  
> Homework  
> Exams  
> Assignments  
> Work  
> Sleep  
> All day ;-;  
> And no writing time   
> T-T

Levi POV-  
"Eren, please don't leave me, I don't want you to go, don't die on me" I repeated these words like a mantra as I watched several litres of blood was pumped into my Omegas deathly pale body. I knew he was all bones but when I looked at him now that he was out of heat and lust was the last thing I was thinking of I was shocked at just how skinny Eren was, his ribs jutted out of him and his skin was Stretched across his meagre almost non existent frame... He was a living skeleton. A sharp pain ached in my chest.   
What if I never saw him again?  
An elderly doctor walked up to me with a sour look on his face   
"Are you Eren Jaegers Alpha?" I gave the man a curt nod and he gave me Eren's Report  
"The Omega has suffered from malnutrition, severe slash's to his arms that resulted in blood loss and several factures which we found while doing the assessment on him, the fractures seem to be healed and were caused over several years as far as we can see... Levi is it?" Once again I gave the man a nod "You wouldn't happen to know about the cause of this Omegas obvious state?"   
I took a sharp breath and braced myself "I believe my mates father is the root of this problem, how I see it is that he is abused at home, when I talked to his dad I was verbally abused over the phone and Eren had a breakdown during that... Conversation" My voice dropped to a low growl as I talked about Grisha and the doctor frowned  
"I don't believe Doctor Grisha would do such a thing to his son, but for investigations the police will need your statement and will arrive shortly for that... You shouldn't call an omega your mate when you haven't bonded" I growled at the beta and stormed away to texted Hanji  
To: Shitty Glasses  
I need you to dig up some stuff on a guy called Grisha Jaeger  
It didn't surprise me when I got a near immediate reply from the bat shit crazy beta  
From: Shitty Glasses  
Hey short stack, u never heard of the genius doctor who stopped an Ebola outbreak?!?! He's my idol!!!! XD do u know him? Can I meet him? Pllleeeaaaaassssssseeeeee~ <3 u shorty  
I growled at the phone nearly crushing the glass screen under my fingers  
To: Shitty Glasses   
Fuck NO! He hurt Eren  
I felt peoples frightened gazes on me as they rushed around the ward I was in, I noticed all the Alpha pheromones I was releasing making everyone around me either withering or cowering away from me and as i walked out onto the nearby balcony the phone I my hand buzzed  
From: Shitty Glasses  
OMG! Sorry Levi is my poor titan baby okay???, well I know that Dr Jaeger started drinking soon after his wife died and he was once caught stealing medication from the hospital where he wrks at  
I paused as I glanced over the message.  
Eren's mom was dead? Grisha works at a hospital... That would explain that fucking doctors attitude but stealing medication? Shouldn't he be in prison for that? I looked through the message again  
To: Shitty Glasses   
What the actual Fuck Hanji?! Titan baby?  
From: Shitty Glasses   
Yep, that's what I now call Eren, I think it suits him.  
I wanna look at his genes plz Levi plz plz plz let me?  
I was imagining the painfullest way to kill the beta with a breadstick*   
(I have no idea what I'm referencing here but it was fucking funny)  
When a light tap of fingers rapped on my shoulders and my head snapped around to face a tall freckled Alpha who appeared quite young and innocent, so much I tsked.  
"what do you want shitty brat?"  
"Ugh well sir... Eren's awake" My heart leapt in my chest beating one hundred and one miles per hour, I felt my tired eyes widen like big ass saucers and my breath hitched on my otherwise "Resting Bitch Face" as Hanji would say,  
"Where is the Brat?" The Alphas tag which I could see over his left pocket told me that this guy is called Marco.  
"Over this way, here I'll show you" The gnawing pain in my chest tightened.  
I need to see if My Eren is alright.  
My shitty demeanor loosened a little as he came into view as i turned the corner and his light beautiful scent filtered through my entire being, Eren has a light apricot smell with a touch of cinnamon and I never want anything more at this moment than my omegas smell on me and my scent on him and I shoved past Marco to the boy in front of me.  
"Eren"  
That simple word was enough for Eren to start weeping from the sight of me, he shook violently, hiccupping for air and I lept to his side and pulled him into my chest. I felt myself emit a low croon.  
"...I-I-I t-thought you w-were leaving" I shushed him with a firm kiss.  
"Eren why would I leave someone as perfect as you?" I said softly as if someone else would hear the words only meant for Eren's ears.  
"b-because I'm a failure and I-I don't deserve you" I rolled my eyes then kissed the boy again  
"Those people don't deserve anything, unlike you" My omega is a winner, because in the short time I've known him he already has my heart... At least that's what I wanted to say but something was stopping me telling me now wasn't the time.  
Now was the time for my Inner to be unleashed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma fix everything later but for now just let it be a shitty update ;-;


	10. Alpha's are not to be trifled With!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 and now the time you've all been waiting for since chapter 1 XDXDXD
> 
> Erens.... Eren  
> Levi is Hellva mad  
> Grisha is a pimp  
> And Hanji..... Is batshitcrazy  
> Armin is the cutie patootie who will end the world, just cause  
> Carla is dead  
> Shit happens  
> And I'm sitting here typing all of this while trying not to cry and laugh at the same time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 10 chapters already?  
> Just 4K hits  
> Over 30 bookmarks (private and public)  
> 60 subscritions and  
> Almost 180 kudos later  
> We have ourselves a A/B/O that's still going on and me looking at the screen dumbfounded.  
> You  
> People  
> ARE  
> Amazing!!!!  
> Thank you everyone for all you support and just everything.... Now I'm getting hysterical byeeeeee~!  
> <3  
> (.:^_^:.)

_**3rd Person POV** _

 

_**Mine** _

_Eren is mine_

_Nobody can touch him_

_Grisha is a dead man_

Levi had pure adrenaline pumping through his veins when ever he thought about that filthy excuse for an Alpha,

" _My_ Eren needs to be loved and cherished always" Levi mumbled to himself as he stomped out of the hospital after Eren had fallen back into an exhausted sleep.

Colour had flowed back to the boys deathly pale skin transforming his complexion into a soft caramel that Levi worshipped, Erens eyes had started to become fuller not like the hollowness he used to have and his frame looked less boney, his ribs didn't jut out as if he was a skeleton, he still had a long way to go even if this was just the start.

Erens mental health is still bad which is an understatement, he cried as soon as he woke up from near comatose sleep and didn't see Levi at his side, whenever Levi wasn't there he would make a fuss spouting shit, and he would still try to cut himself after a breakdown,

It has been a fortnight since Eren was rushed to hospital.

 

**_Levi POV_ **

"Shifty fucking hospitals and their filthy fucking rooms and their slutty fucking bitches annoying the fuck out of my omega!" I muttered to myself hoping to kill everyone with my deadly glare that plastered itself on my resting bitch face, today Erwin had me working 10 fucking hours at the Office,

I'm out for blood.

 My sheek matte black Corvette stingray pulled up to my penthouse apartment, I looked at the huge ass building and took a deep breath as I leaned my head on the steering wheel

Why Eren?

Eren is the sweetest cutest most beautiful brat I knew 

Why him?

My legs went to autopilot as I walked into the building.

Erens distressed scent mingled with the scent of blood still lingered in the apartment no matter how many times I bleached the floor or sanitised the bench, my eyes clouded with sadness but I bit my lip to keep my thoughts elsewhere.

"Tch, this place needs to be fucking cleaned again"

Two hours later I pulled out my medi kit to bandage my hands.

I loved to clean, cleaning keeps me off the drugs I used to need to survive, now that love borderlined OCD, I got to the point where my hands were cracked and bleeding from the chemicals that assault my skin. 

I spotted Erens phone on the coffee table where I last put it, I hastily grabbed it as a thought popped into my head

Armin.

Armin could help me.

 I scrolled through the contacts for what seemed ages before I remembered that Eren had him under "Cutie Patootie" I quickly found the number in Erens merge contacts and pressed dial

One ring...

Two ring...

"hello? Eren?" I heard the omega on the other side of the line

"hey Armin it's Levi, Erens in hospital" I heard a gasp "he's okay though.... Mostly" my voice dropped to a husky growl "where does Grisha live?"

Armin stuttered as if he was deciding whether I should have it or not

"Look brat, I need to do this for Eren"

An exasperated sigh sounded and my Alpha roared in triumph at the next words filtering through 

"fine you better give Grisha a good beating for Erens sake, the house is at XXX"

"If I don't kill him then yes, hes about to have shit smashed right in his balls"

Armin squeaked 

"o-okay, bye"

I hung up the phone anxious to get over to the bastereds place 

 

~~timeskip~~

 

When my cars wheels screeched along the tarmac in front of a run down family house with faded blue paint that peels off as if it was a candy wrapper, grass that was so over grown its spilling on the road, and various alcohol bottles scattered all over the place I knew I was at the right pace 

"This is it" My bloods pumping with adrenaline and impatientence, the Alpha inside is howling in delight, waiting to take over for my mate.

For Eren.

I got out of the car and strode up to the door, if my look could make shit spontaneously combust then that entire house would be gone.

 I grimaced at the uncleanliness of everything, and rapped my knuckles on the oak door.

I could hear stumbling and shuffling inside, my patience wearing away I knocked again louder and with more force

More shuffling 

The door suddenly swung open and I recoiled at the stench coming off the man infront of me, he smelt of cheap booze, weed, and just fucking filth. I pushed my urge to gag aside and took in the unkempt appearance of the Alpha

Tall, blood shot eyes behind slanted spectacles, overgrown hair, ragged cloths that smelt like he got it from the dump, and a lope-sided confused expression, I turned my grimace into a feral snarl as my Alpha recognized this man's disgusting wretched voice 

"w-who're you?" Drunk, definitely shit-faced, I wrinkled my nose further as his ass breath hit me

"Erens Alpha" I curtly replied, waiting for the man's reaction

"Why are you here?" his words were sour and slurred "Get off my territory and give me back the whore" I felt my eyes flash bright silver from the gunmetal grey and a growl tore through my entire being

"Not. Your. Fucking. Omega. MINE!" I slept towards the man dispite my disgust and pinned the bastered to the ground, he landed with a muffled curse and I smirked in glee.

The wind rushed out of me as I felt a kick to my stomach and reflex tears pricked my eyes, my vision blurred while my grip loosened.

Suddenly I was on my back in the tall grass while the other landed blows to my side, adrenaline surged up through me and my eyes turned from silver to gold, my legs moved on instinct and I swept Grishas legs from underneath him and in I instant I was back onto the ball of my feet moving swiftly as I rained kicks down on the man who cause Eren such pain. My ears picked up sirens off in the distance and I harshly sucked a air through my teeth. 

The Fuckers dead

I thought with a smirk, my orbs flashed back to their gunmetal grey while I roared in triumph

My omega is safe now, Eren can live.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know what this is more depressing than I thought it would be... This always happens gawd dammit  
> I was tossing and turning on how this would play out but here we are with the finished product.  
> Tell me if you think this chappy was worth the wait  
> Hope you love it!  
> Puffy Koala and Rivaille in love  
> You guys are awesome <3  
> And yes I have already read every fic you have mentioned to each other but if you keep going I'm going to have more comments then kudos XD  
> <3 from Narla  
> My next update will also be late cause I decided to make a oneshot of a Neko!Armin x Erwin fic


	11. 2 Weeks Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in Erens heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly like the title says,  
> So I've had alto of you asking,  
> Author-Chan dafuq happened during Erens Heat well.... here it is  
> XD  
> ;)  
> Smut warning  
> \\(^_^)/  
> Smut for all

**_Eren POV_ **

 

 A memory tugged at my slow sluggish mind as hot pictures filtered through me like a slide show of the time I met Levi all that time I spent with him while he held me from the world.

My 2 Week Heat.

Burning Fire raged through my limp body while slick pumped out of my puckered hole making my already wet jeans drenched with the sweet sticky substance. My mind roused itself from exhaustion. Instinctively I muzzled into the broad chest and muscular arms of the Silver eyed Alpha who was still carrying me through the rank streets. My groin pooled with arousal as the Ravens scent hit me like a ton of bricks.

Clean, like the woods after rain. Powerful, more than anyone I've ever scented before. Mate, my inner omega purred at this last one and a fresh wave of heat left me panting and clutching widely at the arms of the dominant as my rek'd body trembled.

The short Alpha growled and snarled at everyone who so much as sniffed their way, I wantonly moaned into the into the other male even his shows of dominance over me wanted to come all over myself. Why was this happening? a little voice asked me in the back of my head but the hardness of the other male poking into my side made me shamelessly moan again.

"Oi Brat, if you don't want me to fuck you into the wall save your voice for later" The mentioning of being filled up with my Alphas cock made me whine with impatientance which made the other man stiffen.

"Ngnnn A-Alpha... Ha~... Ha~... Please" The Raven growled at me again and the arms that held me came impossiblly tighter together as the burning sensation spread across my skin like wildfire.

"Stupid Brat, wait until I get us home" The sultry voice reached out to me melting me further into the arms as if i was going to mold my body to the other male.

Darkness overwhelmed my senses as we entered Levis Apartment block. The hallways never seemed to end, I whimpered out of desperation for my Alpha filling up my needy hole.

As soon as we entered the threshold of the door Levi set me on unsteady feet but still held me up. He closed the opened door with a  lustful growl then pounced on me like I was his last meal, I cried out as the arousal in the air shot straight to my hard member.

"H-Hurts Alpha make it go away" Immediately the Raven was all over me kissing, nipping, biting. He tore off all offending cloths and I gasped as his soft steady hands danced over my flushed skin, everywhere burned like my raging heat, his hands slipped down to my ass, he watched me as he kneeded my round globes littered with scars that he didn't seem to notice.

As intense sliver eyes watched me he leant down and sucked on my pert nipples making me moan loudly into his ear, my Back Glasses hung low on my face exposing my lusty teal orbs (A/N I forgot Eren wears glasses in this :P)

Levi gripped my legs and straddled me against the wall grinding his thick cock inbetween my slick cheeks spreading them wide I groaned and ground into him creating more friction as he rutted against my ass. 

"Nnnn~ Alpha m-more"

 

_**Levi POV (A/N this part was too good to pass up in Levi pov but remember Eren is still remembering everything from the heat in this chapter so I'm just expressing Levis feels too)**_

 

Something inside of me snapped as the panting omega begged for me, I gripped his legs harder making the male yelp out in unexpected pain and carried him into my bedroom which smelt of clean and fresh laundry, but arousal now loomed thick in the air making my breath catch in my throat as I set the boy down on the bed, his Caribbean eyes clouded by lust watched me begin to remove my cloths.

I heard whimpers and whines as I exposed my hardened pale body, a breath in the room hitched as I tugged down my black jeans that hung low on my waist. My fully hard member sprung free from the confines of the cloths that now pooled at my feet and I crawled over to Eren hungrily eyeing his dangerously lean body. I started kissing him all over starting with his feet and working my way up, the pants and moans delighted me, I reached his chest and took one of the perk buds into my mouth nibbling and sucking on the pink nipple. My hands snake'd all over his body eliciting Lewd noises from the omega.

"Fuck A-Alpha... Nnnn... I need your c-cock now, P-please" another wave of arousal shot through the air and I drew my hands towards the slick hole waiting for me, I swirled my finger around the ring of muscle messaging it roughly. I ducked my forefinger through the opening and smirked.

"Your such a pretty fucking omega, all slicked up and hungry for your Alpha" Eren ground down on my finger encouraging me to add another.

"Your so fucking tight, no wonder why we're destined" I watched Erens ass gobble up my fingers as I pumped them in and out searching for that sweet spot that would make him scream.

 I added another finger stretching him wide he gasped and shuddered as I swept past the bundle of nerves that I now sought to abuse. I slammed my fingers into him making him score with need, I felt the oncoming shakes that signaled an oncoming orgasm 

"Come for me Omega" I pinched his nipple while thrusting my fingers into Eren

"Ahhhh ahhh Ngggg" Eren came with curling toes and hands tugging at my hair I smirked at him and deeply kissed him.

 

_**Erens POV** _

 

My heads swarming what do I do? His lips are on my own, do I kiss him back? Wait... I already am, nevermind. I gasped as he dragged his teeth along my bottom lip, which I gave him easily.

Familiar coils built up inside and I screamed loudly as stars clouded my vision and I came hard all over my abdomen dressing my skin in sticky fluid.

The Alpha leant down to my neck to mark me, to make me his, I blinked frowned, coming down from bliss, the waves of heat ebbing for now waiting to return. 

I didn't want this?

What if he just wants me as his lowly bitch?

I'm not good enough for an Alpha anyways.

I felt his hot lounge sweeping my scent gland and I pushed him away with as much force as my weak frame could muster 

"No no no no no don't mark me, I don't- no can't be bonded... I don't deserve it"

The Alpha looked at me trivially "If anyone deserves it its you my sweet mate" 

No this isn't right. I am a male omega. I am a whore. Everyone says I'm worthless. 

"What's Your name little omega?"

My name? What is my name?

"Eren" I squeaked out

"Eren" the words rolled on the tip of his tongue "I love it, Eren. I'm Levi"

I gasped and gaped as another pang of heat swarmed my brain and I slumped on the bed. Each breath I took became more ragged as I scented the air still thick with lust along with my slick and come. 

Again.

Again.

Again, each time the Alpha made me come the brief reprieve between the pangs of heat became shorter and shorter. I can't even remember the last couple of days of my heat.

But I knew, I was never knotted that whole time

______________

__

My eyes fluttered open from the memory, I looked around the hospital room expecting the Alpha to be by my side, my Teal gaze scanned the other patients in the room sleeping in there own beds, panick rolled through Me.

Levi wasn't here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just so happen to be lazy and horrible at smut at the same time  
> Sorry  
> DX
> 
> Also happy Easter!!!! Or Eastrous or whatever :P


	12. Run Bitch Ruuunnnnnn~<3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X3  
> Don't question the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter title, not >:3  
> Yes okay I still love that meme ;3
> 
> Sorry for all the dialogue ;-;  
> There is a smidge of plot development here

Levi POV

 

Adrenaline pumped through my veins heightening my senses, my silver eyes flirted in the direction of the mournful sirens. I looked down at the bloody body before me and smirked at the sight.

Grisha's neck hung at a unnatural angle, his head twisted back facing the grass, Dark blood tricked down his mouth and bruised eyes gazed dead at the overgrown ground. His limbs broken and strewn his body, a pool of the blood soaked through his filthy cloths and the metallic scent mixed with strong cheap alcohol. My Alpha roared in triumph.

Closer. The sirens snapped me back out of my thoughts and I growled animalistically.

**My Kill**

I scented the air,

Fear, Rage, Anger, Cowardness.

My eyes flashed back to gunmetal grey as I shook myself of those thoughts, Grisha isn't a prize he is garbage that deserves to be thrown Off a cliff. I glanced at the paddy wagon (police car) that pulled up beside the curb and I tsk'd in annoyance.

Hanji.

"Shitty Glasses you stole Erwins car again?" I said rhetorically "Of course you did" 

The high schooler frowned at me.

"Levi I know your Erwins best agent but this can never happen again... Not to a civilian"

"Fuck you, the sick Alpha fuck deserved it" I glanced down at the mangled man before I tsk'd and strode towards the car

"Hurry up or we'll be caught again“ Hanji giggled lightening up a bit.

"Not that you'll care you masochist bitch" Hanji laughed hysterically before slamming her foot down on the accelerator, I looked back at my car.

"Don't worry Erwin will get Mike to pick it up short stuff" I hummed in agreement.

"Hanji... Can we go to the hospital first?" She mock gasped and directed a smirk at me

"Does my Little Munchkin wanna see my Titan Baby?" She coo'd to me

"Go fuck yourself with a stick" I spat at her my deadly glare mentally slicing the beta in half 

 Hanji cackled and accidentally swerved all over the road 

"FUCKING SHITTYGLASSES KEEP YOUR BLIND ASS EYES ON THE FUCKING ROAD YOU BATSHIT CRAZY BITCH!" My voice reached an all time high as the bat shit crazy beta corrected herself aligning the car straight to the lines 

Let's just say the rest of the way to the hospital wasn't fun and I kicked Hanji out of the drivers side and drove there myself with the Glasses wearing ape running behind the car... How that Mucky Muck* kept up was beyond me

When I pulled up to the hospital I grimaced at all the filth that the staff let build up, but when I walked through the doors with Hanji still trailing behind me like a overexcited walrus.

I moved through the bustling halls with a swift gracefulness dodging people avoiding touching anything that didn't at least look spotless. My pulse and steps sped up as shouts emanated from the direction of Erens room and muffled voices of random people around me laced with worry set my teeth on edge and sparks of protectivness flared up, blooming like wildfire throughout my chest.

As I got closer the volume increased and alto more people stood roaming the hallways seeking out the disturbance, my blood boiled at the thought of anyone touching Eren let alone hurting him. I hustled through the crowd and barged into the room.

 

**Eren**

 

The sight of the omega pinned of the ground snarling and growling at the doctors and nurses around him trying to poke him with insanely sharp needles and bind his arms made me snap.

Instintainiously everyone in the room shat themselves trying to get through the doorway from my blinding rage my eyes flickered from gunmetal to silver, I gathered up the now weeping mess that Eren had become.

"Shhhh Baby, Your alright now, Alpha is here" the boy my arms curled closer into my chest as I low croon rumbled from deep in my chest, Eren hiccuped a bit as more tears threatened to escape 

"L-Levi they d-didnt l-l-let me use my b-blades" My eyes completely switched back to their regular piercing grey as I recognized the boys wasnt in too much trouble "A-Are you going t-to abandon me?" My croon slowly increased in volume as I nuzzled the top of the boys head.

"Eren would I be here if I didn't love you?"

 The quiet sobs subsided and I nosed through his long hair until I found the teal eyes peering up at me, I lean't down further and placed rows of sweet little kisses all over his face.

"Your so beautiful Eren, my perfect little omega" I heard the boy squeak in embarrassment and I stood from the floor with Eren in my arms.

I placed Eren on the bed and gave him a long lingering kiss on his plump lips, my nose twitched in disgust as I smelt all the doctors and nurses scent all over him.

Mine.

Eren is mine and only mine.

Need to CLAIM!

I licked and sucked at the scent gland on hos neck earning myself breathy moans and small squeaks my gaze drifted to his face in a silent question as I hovered over his scent gland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So I hope people know what I'm referencing here, there was a funny translation of the manga I read and Levi insulted those Sina fucks calling them "Mucky Mucks"
> 
> Please don't forget to kudo, subscribe and bookmark for more future chapters and to stay updated with BB&FH  
> Byeeee~<3


	13. Omie gosh!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji is a sweety deep down past her bat shit Crazy exterior  
> Levi is like a tiramisu, bitter but at the same time sweet and intoxicating  
> Eren is oblivious  
> Also Marking <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was preparing you all for some fluffiness right?  
> Let's hope I haven't disappointed
> 
> Thank you guys for everything XD  
> Dare i say it?  
> Has BB&FH become popular?  
> XD  
> Also do I need to explain to anyone about Marking, mating, bonding, etc OmegaVerse stuff? Please let me know in the comments

_3rd POV_

 

Eren's felt like he was on Fire as heat pooled to his groin but it was different to his heat. Levi's tounge mercilessly attacked the omegas neck extracting lewd noises from the boy and the sweet vanillary scent of arousal filled the air. When Levi looked to Eren with that gaze the boy felt his chest tighten and his breath hitch.

_My Alpha want's me_

Those thoughts ran through Erens head as he nodded furiously.

Warmth,

comfort,

safe.

All these things screamed to Eren as Levis scent hit him like a ton of bricks when his Alpha started running his gland against his. Electric shocks pulsed through him and he gazed the man holding his wrists.

_I want his scent all over me._

Panting and Gasps filled the room as the two Marked each other in some sort of seductive dance, Levi was satisfied that he'd sufficiently done Erens neck and wrists he moved down the omegas body kissing anywhere that wasn't clothed he nipped and grazed his teeth over Erens hip bones and made a satisfied grumble when he noticed the boy had put on a little bit of weight, he still looked malnourished but not skeletal.

Eren only wore the blue short sleeved button up and short mid thigh pajamas that the hospital supplied, Levi growled slightly when he saw the loose shorts obstructing his way to his prize.

In a split-second the shorts were all but torn off Eren. Levi was pleased to see that his omega hadn't worn any underwear or boxers, he kissed his way down the left leg and his eyes lit up as his grazed the inner thigh of the boy, making him jolt in pleasure. Levi nipped at the scent glands playfully but a few whines from Eren pushed him to mark the boys thighs too.

When Levi finished Marking his omega, heavy pounding on the hospital door interrupted them from doing anything further, and when a certain ponytail'd beta stumbled through the door all hell broke loose.

"Levi~ Eren~ you in here?" The pair growled and snarled at the batshit crazy woman.

"oh shit... Umm sorry boys" Hanji slowly backed out of the room keeping her eye trained on Levi, You never turn your back on an Alpha.

Prey should never turn their back on a predator.

Eren's beet red face couldn't get any brighter as he feebly tried to cover himself up.

"Before I go... Please make sure Eren has enough to eat" Levi blinked, once, twice, his instincts calmed after his Alpha recognised. This Beta wanted to help my omega.

"Thank you Hanji" Levi breathed as the beta scurried from the room 

 Levi and a blushing half-naked Eren curled up together on the hard uncomfortable hospital mattress.

After a while Eren had drifted off to a dreamless sleep

"I love you" Levi whispered right before he too dozed off.

____________________________

 All through the night Hanji had kept watch over the boys room, she made sure no doctors or nurses entered and she snuck in some food for them herself.

She examined the blood samples that the hospital had taken just after Eren had arrived.

When Hanji finally looked up from her work she rubbed her eyes and groaned, it was the ass crack of dawn coming up to say "hi"

She rubbed her eyes again before peering back into the military grade mirco-scope she kept in Erwins car and gasped.

Erens blood

The chromosome sequence

Hanji squealed and giggled until she fell off the chair and rolled on the floor still squirming with delight

The little Omega Titan can get Pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing


	14. Giving up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in this chapter I've timeskip'd up until Eren has left hospital... Well kinda  
> I think Eren is slightly bipolar :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwa ha ha ha ha  
> The title of the chapter is probably scaring the shite out of you guys, sorry ;-;

 

_Eren POV:_

I was discharged from the hospital yesterday, after 3 weeks in that place I was begging Levi to convince him I'm better.

I'm not.

Last night I found my Blade in a shoe box under the couch when Levi went to work. My face dulled and painful memories swarmed up, tears pricked at my eyes as my heart clenched painfully. Levi had left my blood cling to the blade and he hadn't cleaned it off, I'm grateful yet... Why did he keep it?

Why did he keep me?

I got a call from some social workers today, they said I can stay with Levi.

My Mate.

It still warms my heart as I think of him as much as it did the first time, I drew in a deep breath of air and glanced at the dark stained blade in the middle of my Palm. 

Can I let it go?

Will Levi hate me if I cut again? I felt the tears come twice as powerful and I curled up on the floor, leaning on the nearby couch. I through the blade across the room. Something shattered. I didn't care. My heart is just as wrecked.

The omega inside of my called to me, tried to help. 

'Eren, Levi dosn't hate you. Why can't you see that you dumbass human' I acknowledged the fact that my omega is always right, but who would want an omega who is basically a tiger

'Like I said your a dumbass, if your a tiger where is your furiosity?' 

Good Question. 

I used to be like that, before dad... 

I hicupped into my arms as my body was overcome by shaking.

My distressed scent overpowered Levis smell and my omega silently mourned the loss of the clean forest scent as I bauled.

Suddenly the door flew open and Levi was at my side, crooning and running his fingers in my tangled locks while he drew small circles into my back. He clutched my nape and I almost fell limp against him.

My Alpha.

I nuzzled into his chest and inhaled his scent. My body started to relax as he marked me again.

The tears had stopped now and my hiccups subsided, my omega mewled in comfort as he brought me flush against his chest, I was straddling him as he sat on the immaculate floor.

"Eren, are you okay?" I paused, and shook my head into his chest

"Do you want to tell me about it" Levi talked to me as if he was afraid of scaring me away, I pulled him impossibly closer and nodded

"Do you hate me?" I mumbled into Levis chest, I could sense his frown "Do you hate my cuts?" I pulled away from him for a moment to look into the stoic man's eyes.

Levi was frowning, his brow was slightly wrinkled and his permanent crease grew fractionally. His eyes held slight confusion before it dawned on him and he pulled me back into the comforts of his warm chest.

"I could never hate you, your my mate, my everything" he let go of me to pull up his shirt, my teal orbs widened as I saw a branding Mark. Only a hot iron could do that and I stared at the symbol on my Alpha.

It was a top hat.

Levi continued to lift his shirt and I blanched as I saw the jagged scars littered over his abdomen. 

"My uncle did this to me" I leant down and kissed each one of his scars lightly, when I was done I pressed my nose to his neck.

"Mine" I barely breathed the words as I hid my salty tear stained face further into his neck

Levi peered around the room and spotted the blade I used to worship in the middle of the shattered remains of a vase, his face fell for a moment before his usual emotionless expression replaced it

"You found it... I, shit, I trust you Eren, more than anyone else. Please come to me when you want to cut" Levis breath hitched on his on words "I-I'll try to support... help you through it"

"O-Okay Alpha, I trust you" My words barely above a whisper, I trust Levi with my heart. He is my savior, protector, he us the one person that truly gives me hope.

"Thankyou, my perfect Omega. I know how hard it is to trust after the pain that scum caused you" My gaze lingered on my mates gunmetal grey orbs, they were slightly lined with steely blue hughs.

His words made my chest flutter.

I want to stop cutting.

 

___________________

 

I fell asleep in Levis arms after he carried us to bed and woke up the next afternoon to him walking in the door with several shopping bags in hand. I inspected the logos on the bags, finding some I could recognize I squeaked in astonishment. Levi had gone on a super shitting expensive shopping spree.

(A/N I can't name brands for shit so let your imagination take over)

"Eren" Levi called to me 

"y-yes?" I sleepily crawled out of the huge bed and wrapped the blankets around me like a protective barrier and lumbered towards him,

"try these on Brat, I got you them for school" my face became flushed and I hid under the blankets covering me,

"But why did you-" I was cut off my Levis voice 

"I'm your Alpha and your My Omega, My Mate deserves the best and my Inner Alpha won't be pleased to see you cold. Serious. My Inner is a sappy love filled overprotective shit" Levi playfully growled out the last sentence and I smiled at his antics.

Levi always find a way to make me happy.

I closed my eyes and physically cringed as I replayed Levi's words

School

Fucking school

I subconsciously covered my arms up a little more as snippets of bad memory and some good memorys flashed behind my eyes. 

"And Brat, I'm also going to be a PD/H/PE teacher at your school" My head snapped up so fast, and a wave of dizziness ran through me from the movement.

"Wait...what?" 

"Yep anyway try these on" he handed me some jeans and I snickered they were Levi's (the brand)

The man through me a murderous look when he heard it,

"I'll just consider it another way of Marking me" My Alpha blushed even while keeping his scowl. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided I love Erens omega <3
> 
> And Eren grows some balls, fucking finally!


	15. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean gets Rekd, that's it that's the whole chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate school...  
> but i also love school  
> I know it's weird  
> :P
> 
> Ummm so remember when I said that I would be pumping out some quicker updates? My job got in the way (fuck) but don't worry I'll get better. Holy shit this shitty chapter took me ten days to write.
> 
> CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT YAY~!
> 
> PD/H/PE is a Australian course which stands for Physical Development / Health / Personal Education... otherwise known as sports, drug and sex education

School 

_3rd POV_

 

The room Eren shared with his Mate was Spacious and comfortable, a huge king bed sat in the middle of the room, a free standing full length mirror in the corner and a comfy couch resided in the space.

Eren pulled his new Levi's, a Black and white collard shirt and a white bombers Jacket, along with some Black converse and his usual Glasses. He peered into the mirror and gasped at his appearance, He looked Good.

Not anymore that poor boy who always wears the same cloths or sits at the back hoping nobody notices him. Eren's hair touched his shoulders and his long bangs covered his eyes slightly, his cheeks and Teal eyes no more hollowed out from starvation, The cloths fit him perfectly and he turned around to Levi staring at his ass.

"L-Levi" Eren squeaked as his mate prowled closer, his body moving in such a way it was almost predatory.

" _Mine_ " Levi possessively groped Eren's ass and kneaded it while running his neck along his mates. 

"Y-Yours" Eren's skin sparked with jolting electricity and he melted under Levi's touches. Levi pulled away after a little bit.

"Come on Bright eyes, we need to get your cute ass to school now" The boy turned bright red and meekly nodded.

Levi dialed Mikes number into his phone but the number went straight through to voicemail just as the Beta was pulling up to the house in the Matt black Corvette and he Tch'd at the huge blonde.

 "The car looks like a fucking mess what did you do? Drive up someones ass?" Eren stared bug-eyed at the car until Levi's strong arm grabbed his and he was pulled into the passengers seat.

Mike stood on the front lawn and dialed Erwin, so the blonde could pick him up.

 

________________________________

 

 The Tree's and Building flew past outside the window as Eren inspected the interior of the car, Dark Grey almost blue leather seats with a matching steering wheel, and Black carpet on both the ceiling and floors, Levi's scent dominated the vehicle but the soft undertones of the new car smell were there too.

When they pulled into the school parking lot Eren mourned the loss of being in such a powerful machine, but he felt the familiar feeling of dread replace it as he glanced at the oppressing structure. He started to hyperventilate and he felt dizzy as Levis comforting arm wrapped around him.

 "Shhh Baby, it's okay" Levi nuzzled into Erens hair like he'd done half-an-hour ago, the small whimpers escaping Eren's mouth disappeared and he leaned into Levi's touches

Until a two-toned horse trotted past,

"Hey Jeager! Is that your fuckbuddy?" 

Levi growled at the beta interrupting his time with his mate, Eren took a deep breath and stood straight.

"What is it Eren?" Eren's weak but unexpected fist flew into the neigh-boys face 

"Go and eat some hay, horsey" Jean fell to the ground stunned from the sudden resistance from the boy

Eren then turned to Levi.

"What class do you teach? i can take you there" There was a new found fire in the omega's shining orbs, The Raven Alpha decided his love for Eren grew even more.

"PD/H/PE" Levi smirked at Eren as it dawned on him... Sex education, The Omega turned beet red as dirty thoughts flooded his mind.

 "U-Ummm okay I'll show you the way" Levi enjoyed watching his mate stiffly turn and walk towards the main hall, The Alpha already knew the way because he asked for a tour when he got the job, but looking at the firm ass in front of him was always a bonus.  (A/N God Levi ur so perverted!)

 When they arrived Eren spun around in front of the office, 

"Here we are, I will see you in class" Levi ruffled Eren's chocolate locks and entered the small room stacked with files and other questionables. 

"How can you pigs live in this filthy office?" Levi absently shook his head at the group huddled inside the dimly lit space.

"Wait? Are you Mr Ackerman?" A small woman asked, Levi nodded yes

"My Name is Petra, over there is Oulo, that's Guther and this is Erd, we are in the same department as you"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My internal dialogue at my now favorite scene:  
> "Shhh Baby, it's okay" Levi nuzzled into Erens hair like he'd done half-an-hour ago, the small whimpers escaping Eren's mouth disappeared and he leaned into Levi's touches
> 
> (A/N Internal fangirling at the floof)
> 
> Until a two-toned horse trotted past,
> 
> (A/N Goddammit)
> 
> "Hey Jeager! Is that your fuckbuddy?" 
> 
> Levi growled at the beta interrupting his time with his mate, Eren took a deep breath and stood straight.
> 
> "What is it Eren?" Eren's weak but unexpected fist flew into the neigh-boys face 
> 
> "Go and eat some hay, horsey"
> 
> (A/N OOOooooohhhh Get Rekd)


	16. ARMIN!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCHOOL!!!  
> It's been 3 months since Erens heat, since Levi and Eren met each other.  
> It's been two and a half months since Armin presented as a omega.  
> Will everything be revealed after something unexpected happens? And will Eren be strong enough to save his best friend?
> 
> Bright eyes = Omega  
> Badass Shortstack = Alpha  
> Horseface = Beta  
> Shitty glasses = Beta  
> Freckled Jesus = Alpha  
> Avatar the Last Airbender = Alpha  
> Potato girl = Omega  
> Capitan America/Commander Eyebrows = Alpha  
> Blonde Goddess = Omega  
> Cutie Patootie = Omega  
> Go Go Power Reiner = Beta  
> Colossal Pain in the Ass = Beta  
> Queen of Noses = Omega  
> Mika Mom = Alpha  
> Etc...  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't question anything I do, it will only lead to butt hurt and confusion.  
> Sorry about the shortness  
> DX

Eren pov

 

Fury, Anger, Confidence, Anticipation, Fear, these emotions swirled and welled around me like a storming hurricane creating a ever darkening cloud of emotion that hung over me. My scent took on a dangerous edge telling Alphas that I would not submit.

Never again will I submit to some disgusting Alpha dog.

My walk turned into a strut as the smell of dominance mixed with the scent of omega, other students eyed me baffled by my confusing scent.

I wandered around the halls looking for a certain blonde mushroom, a weird feeling gnawed it's way into me and left me worried about Armin.

I looked everywhere in search of him. I bumped into Hanji and fell ass flat on the ground. The Beta hurriedly appologised and helped me up on my feet, I told her about Armin and she nodded to me telling me she was worried as well, something was off.

We walked together through the halls of the science block when something hit me.

Heat.

My senses were flooded with the familiar scent, I broke out into a run and growled as I turned the corner and found My Best-friend surrounded by five Alphas all glaring at each other and sending lustful gazes towards Armin who was slumped against the wall. I flung myself towards the nearest Alpha as I detected strong undertones of distress radiating from the blonde.

 As soon as I managed to land a weak blow on my target I was thrown across the hall into a window. The glass shattered and cut into my arms, I called for Levi as pain coursed through me.

I was barely aware that Hanji took  off to find the older male.

i didn't like the feel of pain anymore, tears streamed down my face as I clutched a deep wound on the nape of my neck where a chunk of glass lodged itself.

I called harder through our weak bond as dizziness washed over me.

Blood, Heat, Lust and Distress clouds the air, Something inside of me snapped as my inner omega took hold of my body.

It was just like 3 months ago, I can't let the same thing happen to Armin.

Power coursed through my veins and my eyes glowed golden yellow as my scent grew of dominance.

I will kill all of these bastard Alphas who dare to touch another Omega.

Everyone turned to me as I kicked  one of them in the face, the red haired boy stumbled and collided with another male taking him down with him.

I immediately swung my body  behind another and elbowed him in the back, making him screech in pain. 

 

_Weird pov change (3rd Pov)_

 

Another two Alpha arrived but hung back after seeing the sheer brutality of the omega with glowing yellow eyes and enough dominance in his scent to make them recoil in submission.

Who was this omega, he's almost like an Alpha.

Several female omegas jumped into the fray, something about Eren made them all want to fight skin and nail against those who wanted to mate the blonde in heat.

Levi arrived just as the last Alpha was being put down and his eyes widened as he spotted his omega bloody and swaying with exhaustion as his orbs shifted back into his usual green hughes.

"Eren!" All eyes turned to Levi and the nearby omega snarled at the new Alpha trying to help his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how this fic will end but I honestly have no idea how to get there, suggestions would be amazing  
> Also I want to ask you some questions if I may?  
> Now I've decided to have a WinMin relationship, Mpreg with a sequel with children, slight relapse and about 30 chapters... I'm still debating about some other points though.
> 
> You guys(?) and girls are amazing, you give me a reason write and make me blush and smile ridiculously every time you comment <3  
> Thankyou for putting up with me  
> *bows down deeply*


	17. Sigma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erens scent is filled with a strange dominance that gives Omegas the will to fight and makes Alphas cower in fear... What the fuck is happening?
> 
> Is Eren a Sigma?  
> (I fucking hope so cause that's what the chapters called)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't explain how this all happened, sorry, idek where this is going anymore, I know how it shall end up but otherwise.... Yeaaaaaahhhhh
> 
> There is probably some sort of triggers here... Yea if you have triggers I don't understand why your reading this, this fic is like a pretty golden treasure chest filled with death, angst and just general shit  
> :P

_Erens POV_

 

 

Armin,

Armin is in heat.

Im not in control anymore, this thought calmed me yet unsettled me at the same time.

My Inner Omega has taken charge, I watched as Alpha kneeled at my feet with fierce satisfaction. Other Omegas joined the fray snapping and biting at the fuckers who tried to take advantage of Armin.

My mind whirled, I whipped my head around as a broken sob reached my ears, I growl tore from my lips and I rushed over to Armin and gathered him up in my arms.

I crooned to the blonde mushroom as he clutched my chest scenting the lingering smell of Alpha on me. Strangely it didn't bother me that he was inhaling Levis unique scent and I pulled the quivering bundle closer. He started to calm down as his breaths evened out.

"Armin your gonna be okay, I promise, everything will be fine" I shot a glare at two of the bystanding Betas who quickly rushed to help, Reiner picked him up and Bertholdt rushed behind as they made their way to the nurses office.

I released a shakey breath as I caught a glance at Levi who stood off to the side gazing at me predatorily, my eyes flickered back to teal hughs.

"Your a Sigma? Holy fuck" I blinked, once, twice. 

"What's a Sigma?" (A/N I lost my shit writing that one line) Levi paused and pressed his lips in thought.

"You fucking serious Eren?" The Raven rested his head in his palm as he tried to find words to explain.

"A Sigma is a powerful Omega who can control other omegas and make Alpha's bow down to them, Your the first Sigma in who knows how long. Fuck talk to Hanji she should know more about it" At the mention of the betas name she out of nowhere flew down the hall towards the pair.

"Eren! I heard Armin went into heat!" Hanji shrieked in excitement "Can I study him please?" I growled at her, Armin is vulnerable in his heat. My Inner Omega howled in rage at the mere mention of the blonde being prodded and experimented on, even if Hanji is no real danger.

The beta bared her neck in submission.

"Sorry Eren I won't do anything to Armin" my growling subsided but my eyes ever so slightly flickered yellow and back again, Levi interrupted my intense glower.

"Shit-spectacles, explain to Eren what a Sigma is" I pouted but otherwise remained silent.

"Ahhh okay? A Sigma is an Omega who has Alpha like dominance and the means to call on other Omegas even if they're fighting an Alpha, they are especially rare and only 8 have ever been recorded. Their eyes also can colour when they're asserting their dominance, most Sigmas eyes change to a bronze colour and only one has had silver eyes, this would lead us to assume a Sigma with gold eyes would be super powerful" Hanji's hazel orbs glinted dangerously behind her glasses, I took a cautious step back until she grabbed my hands and moved closer "If I could experiment on a Sigma I would cry tears of joy" she laughed maniacally until Levi stepped in,

 "Shit for brains Eren is a Sigma" I cowed behind Levi In anticipation for the bomb that was Hanji to go off.

"WHA-" Levi cut Hanji off with a knee to the stomache

"Not here, I still have to report to Eyebrows anyway, Come on Eren" Levi stode Off leaving me looking uncomfortable and awkward in the middle of the school halls.

"What about school?" I called after the Ravin, I heard him cuss then turn around.

"Your in my class next" I shyly smiled and walked to the classroom when the overly obnoxious bell rang.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super shortness but it just felt right to end the chapter here, I probably could've put more into it but I've been a bit sick lately DX
> 
> Don't forget to comment, kudo, and subscribe if you haven't already, if you don't want to that's fine though <3
> 
> Have a nice day/night!
> 
> Also constructive criticism is promoted here, but pwlease no hating, hating is bad and makes me sad.  
> I have the hicupps.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be quick because I'm sure you don't want me bitching about my problems to you guys :)
> 
> Updates might be 1 and a half-2 weeks long for now since stuff has been happening, school is starting to get intense which upcoming assignments and exams. sorry for the inconvenience!  
> Also I'm kinda starting to get stuck with what's happening and suggestions would be appreciated!

 

3rd POV

 

The pair stood awkwardly in the front of the room.

Levi cleared his throat.

"My names Mr Levi Ackerman, first off class to make this slightly less awkward, I would like to introduce myself as Eren Jaegers mate, now-" suddenly a pair Of hands slammed down onto the table and a furious Ravin haired Girl stood effectively interrupting the sentence.

 "WHAT?! YOU CAN'T BE ERENS MATE!' Eren fumbled abit and his gaze was glued to the ground while Levi was attempting to kill Mikasa from his glare alone. The rest of the class was stunned into silence until a certain horse neighed.

"Seriously? That's your mate? I thought you were just having a fling-"

Levis growl interrupted everyone,

"Don't you dare insult my mate!" Everyone was slightly taken aback by the force of the Alphas domineering scent and voice. Even Mikasa's mouth was slightly agape.

When the Girl looked at the short male all she could see was someone inferior to her, therefore inept to care or Eren. She recoiled when the full force of his scent hit her, dominant and powerful. Mikasa's body yelling at her to submit. She peeked at the omegarian boy behind him, Eren looked better than she's ever seen him since...

Carla. 

"Jean shut up if you don't want me to make you sterile" The boys mouth snapped shut scared of the girl threatening to castrate him.

Levi was mildly surprised at the Girls demeanor after her outburst.

"And what I was going to say was, I am your new PD/H/PE teacher and for our first topic we will be studying sexual education" A few muffled squeaks and hushed conversations dampened the tense atmosphere and beet red Eren finally took his seat near the door.

 

 

~~~~~~~timeskip brought to you by Hanji's crazyness~~~~~~~

 

 

 The embarrassing class flew past and before ling the day was over. Eren zoomed out of the school to find his blonde friend and make sure the other omega was okay. 

He though of how he was not only a failure of an omega but also as a friend.

He thought of how he was such a bad friend he just pushed everyone away. Nobody except Armin knew about Grisha.

Now he was so selfish to stay in school instead of looking after his friend.

 

Armin was bought to a nearby heat house where omegas and a few betas could spend their time without a mate or partner, even though going through your heat without one is excruciatingly painful. Omegas can slightly comfort each other through scent but an alpha can relive the burning pain with his knot.

Betas worked the house since they were kind of neutral dynamic  and fell somewhere inbetween alphas and omegas.

Eren greeted the elder beta at the front desk, his name tag read Pixis. 

"My names Eren Jaeger, can I please see Armin Arlet. I am his... Friend" Eren didn't think Armin wanted to be his friend anymore.

"Oh sure, Mr Arlet said you could just go straight through" a rush of relief swept through Eren. A wrinkled hand clapped him on the shoulder 

"Your a good friend to that boy, don't doubt yourself" Pixis pulled a silver flask out of his pocket and took a swig before gesturing for him to go through.

Eren ran through the halls until his breath became short and laboured. He finally reached Armins room sometime later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Godammit Jean  
> ^w^  
> Almost 10k?  
> I don't think this fic deserves it but okie dokie

**Author's Note:**

> :P
> 
> ...*shrugs and walks away*  
> *looks back*  
> *sprints and dives under bed*
> 
> The haters will not find me here  
> mwa ha ha ha


End file.
